Maybe
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Soy fuerte, pero me hago trizas. Soy testaruda, y cometo un montón de errores. Sí, soy difícil, y conmigo la vida nunca es fácil, Para entender, para amar. Estoy harta pero ¡oh, tan encantadora! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrazarme, y sabrás y verás cuan dulce puede ser. Si confías en mí, me amas, permíteme, tal vez... / Songfic... ButchxButtercup.


_**The powerpuff girls no me pertenence. **_

_**Canción: **Maybe- Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

_Soy fuerte  
Pero me hago trizas  
Soy testaruda  
Y cometo un montón de errores_

Era alrededor de las siete p.m. En la ciudad de saltadilla. El sol dejaba ver sus últimos destellos para dar comienzo al infernal frío de todas las noches en el mes de diciembre. Ella y sus hermanas fueron a estudiar a una academia donde era estilo internado, aunque Buttercup lo miraba como una cárcel. Todos los estudiantes tenían su habitación compartida, y era contra las reglas estar fuera a esas horas, pero Buttercup decidió darse una escapada.

Y ahora caminaba sola por la acera, sin prestar atención en nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera prestaba atención al camino, solo movía sus pies hasta donde estos le llevaran, y deseaba que en dónde se detuvieran, fuera lejos de la sociedad. No quería estar cerca de sus amigos, de sus hermanas, o de… él.

Se detuvo en seco y dejó escapar un gruñido molesto, conteniendo esas intensas ganas de estampar su puño contra el objeto más duro que estuviese cerca.

-Soy tan idiota… - Se dijo por enésima vez.

¿Cuántas veces se había repetido esa frase? ¡Oh! Demasiadas veces. Porque eso era ella, una idiota que se ha dejado confundir por un chico mucho más idiota que ella. Un chico que es imposible.

Su mirada se posó en el suelo, encontrando allí un charco de agua donde claramente podía ver su reflejo. Examinó sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios… todo. Tan solo tenía 17 años de edad, y aun no encontraba la imagen que seguramente a él le atraería.

No era muy femenina. No tenía muchas amigas. Su vestimenta nunca incluía vestidos o faldas, y tampoco usaba maquillaje. Su cabello nunca lo peinaba y jamás usaba accesorios coloridos y brillantes en él.

Su actitud era muy explosiva y no podía comportarse de forma linda como las otras chicas. Sus sonrisas eran desafiantes, y no dulces. Sus gestos eran bruscos, no delicados. Ella también era una chica difícil, y tal vez muchos no puedan entenderla.

Volvió a fijarse en su reflejo.

Sus ropas holgadas que no permitían ver cuál era realmente su figura. Su cabello corto y un poco desordenado. Su mirada penétrate que provocaba temor al mantener el semblante serio.

Parecía un chico… pero no por que parezca uno, significa que se sienta como uno. Ella era una chica. Podía sentir tal como una y… querer como una.

_Sí, soy difícil  
Y conmigo la vida nunca es fácil  
Para entender  
para amar  
Estoy harta pero ¡oh, tan encantadora!_

Presa del coraje, dio un fuerte pisotón al charco, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando las gotas le saltaron, mojando la mitad de su pierna.

-¡Mierda! –Sacó su pie de inmediato y lo sacudió para quitarse algunas gotas de encima. Suspiró aún más frustrada, teniéndolo en mente a él. Todo era su maldita culpa.

Metió sus manos al bolsillo y siguió caminando para continuar con su ruta y su meditación profunda. Necesitaba convencerse de que era una locura. Que todo era pasajero y que jamás volvería a sentir algo así.

Ella era una heroína. El un villano... o ex villano, da igual. Ambos tan iguales y al mismo tiempo diferentes. Ellos no podrían ser nada nunca, pues él solo jugaba a ser el "galante" con ella para molestarla y nada más.

Él nunca se fijaría en una chica que ni siquiera parece una.

Hace muchos años atrás le ocurrió una situación parecida, cuando solo era una niña de 5 años. Ella atraída hacia un villano que al final fue un error. Se dijo a si misma que no volvería a ocurrirle algo así… ¡Y ahora mírenla! De nuevo confundida… y en vez de sentirse en un cielo color rosa, solo se sentía… atrapada en un mundo donde solo habitan los idiotas, como ella.

¿Pero y si él se llegara a fijar de verdad en ella?

Eran rivales. Lo primero que hacían al verse era insultarse e Iniciar una batalla de miradas y burlas que… a veces resultaban divertidas. Solo a veces. Los golpes ya no eran tan necesarios, él había "cambiado" dejando los crímenes, pero jamás dejó su actitud revoltosa que le metía en líos a cada momento.

Podría decirse también que se llevaban… un poco bien, como una amistad-odio… pero mas "odio" que amistad, estaba claro.

Ese chico al que a ella le gustaba llamar "idiota" de alguna manera tan extraña logró atraparla, desde aquella vez que sin avisar besó sus labios, y ella sin entender el por qué, le correspondió. Tan cálido al inicio y tan ardiente al final. Una vez que terminó, lo primero que pudo hacer fue huir de él… como una cobarde. Algo que ella nunca imaginó que haría.

La siguiente vez que tuvo que verlo a la cara, todo fue normal, como si nada hubiese pasado. Él se burlaba de su apariencia y de su actitud salvaje y continuó tras las chicas lindas, con sonrisas encantadoras y perfumes dulces.

Entonces comprendió, que ese beso solo fue burla.

Pero… si él se fijara en ella tan solo una vez… ¿Qué sucedería? Tal vez su relación no fuera tan mala…

Ella podría demostrarle que podía comportarse como una chica… y querer como una. Si tan solo es se fijara… solo tal vez…

_Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrazarme  
y sabrás y verás cuan dulce puede ser  
Si confías en mí  
Me amas  
Permíteme, tal vez... tal vez._

-¡Por dios, que estupidez más grande estoy pensando! ¿¡Como mierda puede pasar eso!? –Exclamó tan alto que las personas a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al darse cuenta de toda la atención que adquirió, y corrió de regreso al charco de agua alejado de las personas.

Volvió a mirarse allí, ahora con el entrecejo fruncido que marcaba toda desaprobación.

-Maldita sea, Buttercup… -Comenzó a hablarle a su reflejo, molesta con ella misma- Eres un puto desastre… ¿Pero qué mierda le has visto a ese imbécil? Es decir… ¡Es tu peor enemigo! Un mujeriego, además de idiota y rival… -Se quitó desesperadamente el cabello que le castigaba el rostro y volvió a bufar.- No tienes que hacer nada para demostrarle algo a ese estúpido. Eres una chica, tal vez no lo parezcas pero lo eres… No debes darle importancia si él no se fija en ti… ¡Ni siquiera debe importarte él! Él solo se fija en las chicas bonitas… y eso no debe importar. Ódialo… ódialo como en los viejos tiempos. Ódialo de nuevo… ¡Ódialo de nuevo!

En vez, sintió odio por ella misma, por sentirse tan vulnerable. Con esa última frase tuvo deseos de llorar. ¡Ella no era una llorona! Difícilmente llora… Y ahora sus ojos le estaban traicionando.

No podía permitírselo, ella era fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. No lloraba con golpes, y no se dejaría llorar por algo tan absurdo. El que él no se fijara en ella no era tan importante…

De todas formas era imposible que ellos tuvieran algo. La ciudad lo desaprobaría inmediatamente, aunque el haya dejado sus crímenes, algunos no perdonaban. Y si no es así, lo tomarían gracioso.

Eso lo comprobó cuando hace unos pocos días escuchó un rumor tan idiota que solo le afectó a ella. Escuchó decir a Patrice, su compañera de cuarto, que los chicos tenían su propia lista de chicas que les gustan en la puerta de los baños. Primero carcajeo, porque creía que eso solo lo hacían las chicas, y después enmudeció, cuando Patrice le contó que Butch había escrito su nombre en esa lista.

¿Sería cierto? No lo sabía, pero el chisme corrió por toda la academia. Era un secreto a voces, y no soportaba tener las miradas sobre ella.

Nadie lo tomaría enserio si fuera verdad.

_Algún día  
Cuando estemos en el mismo lugar  
Cuando estemos en el mismo camino  
Cuando esté bien tomar mi mano sin sentirte perdido  
Sin todas las excusas  
Cuando sea solo porque me amas  
Me dejas  
Me necesitas  
entonces tal vez… tal vez._

Se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y regreso a su habitación. A ella le tocó compartirla con una chica totalmente diferente a ella, pero era una de las pocas amigas que tenía. La mayoría de sus amigos eran hombres.

La reprenderían si la sorprendían fuera de la academia a esas horas, así que se coló por la ventana, donde al abrirla se encontró la habitación vacía. Recordó que Patrice pidió el permiso para irse por tres días, así que estaría sola dos días más.

Se recostó en su cama hasta quedar dormida.

De nuevo ese sueño se instaló en su cabeza. El recuerdo de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, y despertó cansada.

¡¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo de pronto esto?! ¡Ya era demasiado de pensar así! Ese idiota la torturaba hasta en sueños.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Fue de puntillas hasta donde se encontraba el lado de dormitorios de chicos. De una vez por todas, se quitaría esa duda…

Entró a los baños, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido. Necesitaba saber si era verdad esa lista… Sí es que era cierta, tal vez ella podría…

_Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrazarme  
Y sabrás, y verás cuan dulce puede ser  
Si confías en mí  
Me amas  
Permíteme, tal vez... tal vez. _

-Y sigo pensando en cosas tan ridículas. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan ridícula?-Se dijo a si misma mientras buscaba alguna letra en las puertas de las duchas.- Oh… desde que me dejé confundir por ese imbécil… joder, esta no soy yo…

-No, esa no eres tú.

Buttercup respingo en su lugar. No se dio cuenta cuando fue que el chico entró… o de cuanta cosa escuchó salir de su boca.

¿Olvidó mencionar que el idiota y sus dos hermanos llegaron a estudiar a la misma escuela? ¿Sí lo olvidó? Pues bueno, entérense ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron con grandeza con ese pensamiento.

¿Habría escuchado todo? ¿Sabría que estaba hablando de él? ¡Si era así, entonces estaba jodida!

No supo que cosa decir al tenerlo frente a ella. Miró sus ojos a los cuales no les encontraba muy clara la emoción, se miraba serio y a la vez molesto. Se cruzó de brazos, ahora alzando una ceja al notar que ella no le había bombardeado de insultos en el rato que estaba allí.

-Vaya, llevo 6 segundos aquí y no me has dicho ni un solo insulto. Es un nuevo record…-Comentó sin dejar a un lado su duro semblante.

Ese comentario la tranquilizó. Entonces no escuchó nada… Era un alivio y al mismo tiempo una decepción.

-Si no quieres que comience, entonces date la vuelta y lárgate.-Espetó con aspereza mandándole una mirada fulminante. Butch sonrió de medio lado con aquella respuesta.

-Esa si eres tú –Aseguró sin quitar su sonrisa.- Tan delicada como siempre… -Apuntó con sarcasmo. Buttercup afiló la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo quieres, idiota? ¿Qué haces aquí?–Preguntó aun sin delicadeza.

Butch hizo una cara mas desconcertada.

-Mejor dicho… ¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí? –Butch caminó hacia ella quedando frente a frente. Esa cercanía le puso nerviosa, y más porque él tenía mucha razón. Ella no debería de estar allí, pero olvido que lo estaba.

Que vergonzoso momento…

-Son las 3:00 de la mañana y este, verdecita, es el baño de HOMBRES. –Resaltó el chico.

Buttercup ya no sabía ni dónde meterse, o como esquivarlo. Estaba pensando en algo hasta que él sonrió de forma cínica.

-¿Qué buscabas allí, eh?

-Yo no buscaba nada ¡Cualquiera se puede equivocar de baños! –Excusa muy estúpida, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar en algo mejor. Butch comenzó a reír, viendo que sus mejillas enrojecieron. Ya tenía algo nuevo con que molestarla.

-Por supuesto, es fácil confundir un baño de hombres con el de mujeres, sobre todo porque hay urinales, y… que para entrar a los baños, se tiene que pasar por la estancia de hombres. –Volvió a reír.

-De acuerdo, cierra la maldita boca…-Calló las risas del chico y pasó de largo a un lado- Me largo. -Cuando ya estaba más cerca de la puerta, el azabache sostuvo su brazo con fuerza y tiró de él. Ella se asustó.- ¿Pero qué…?

-Calla –Susurró-Alguien viene…

Y con esa frase la escondió con ella dentro de una de las duchas. Buttercup de nuevo se sintió nerviosa con esa cercanía. Esperó un poco allí dentro, pero había algo muy raro, puesto que no escuchaba ningún ruido en señal de que los dos no se encontraban solos.

-No escucho a nadie… -Murmuró. Butch formó una sonrisa de medio lado burlona y ella quiso darle un puñetazo en ese instante.

-¡Eres un idiota y mentiroso! -Gritó furiosa hasta que él brazo de Butch se apoyó en la pared detrás de ella, acorralándola e impidiéndole la salida.

-En el caso de que quieras volver a correr. –Se explicó. Butch estaba de nuevo serio. No era normal en él esa seriedad, por lo general siempre esta hiperactivo y lleno de energía.- Así que… ¿Un imbécil te ha confundido, eh?

_Estoy terriblemente confundida  
Soy norte y sur  
Y probablemente nunca llegue a entenderlo todo  
Pero sé que no era mi intención caminar por este mundo sin ti_

-Claro que no. –Respondió firme, aunque por dentro se estuviese sintiendo de lo peor. Butch se acercó más, y ella se apegó por completo a la pared de la ducha, buscando distancia.

La mano del chico se dirigió hacia su pálido rostro. Sus dedos sostuvieron su mentón con delicadeza y ella solo pudo quedarse prendida en sus penetrantes ojos, sin voluntad propia. Se acercaba, y se acercaba más.

¿Pero que intentaba hacer ese hombre?

Entrecerró sus ojos dejando escapar un suspiro traicionero al sentir el roce de sus labios con los suyos, pero no debía permitirlo. No debía permitirlo más.

Lo apartó con brusquedad de ella, dejando desconcertado al chico. Ella le miro con profundo odio y deseo darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero se contuvo.

-No lo harás –Espetó con la mirada alta y gélida. –No lo harás otra vez. Estoy fastidiada de ti. Fastidiada de que intentes tratarme como las demás idiotas con las que te metes. –Desvió la mirada en su intento de ocultar que de nuevo, sus ojos le estaban traicionando, dejando que se cristalizaran un poco. Pero no, no le daría el gusto de verla de esa maldita forma que tanto detestaba, porque esa no era ella. – Yo no soy tu juguete. Soy una chica y también puedo sentir… -Susurró para ella misma, sin embargo el también la escuchó.- Yo no soy como ellas, y jamás en la vida seré como ellas.

Volvió a empujarlo y de un puñetazo abrió la puerta brutalmente, causando un sonoro estruendo que hizo eco en el baño. Quiso salir a toda prisa, con el ceño fruncido, queriendo verse fuerte, ruda, decidida, tal como es ella.

-No, no eres como ellas…-El moreno susurró viéndola alejarse, pero eso no impidió que Buttercup le escuchara.- No lo eres, y por eso me enamoré de ti.

Fue entonces que el murmullo del chico se procesó en su cabeza, e involuntariamente sus pies se detuvieron.

No quiso voltear. No estaba segura si lo que escuchó fue real o solo fue un juego de su cabeza, pero entonces, sin avisar, unos brazos le rodearon por detrás protectoramente. Un abrazo tan cálido, que hasta podría interpretarlo como cariñoso. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Sintió su mentón recargarse en su hombro y fue como si una cuerda rodeara su garganta, impidiéndole articular algún insulto para hacerlo alejar... aunque alejarlo, no quería.

-Ya te dejé huir una vez y fue un error. –Su voz profunda y estremecedora le provocó un agradable escalofrío recorrer su cuello.- De verdad, yo te…

-Eso no es cierto…-Murmuró interrumpiéndole.

Butch se alejó para girarla haciéndole verle a la cara. La tomó de los hombros y la zarandeo delicadamente para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Es cierto. –Ahora su voz fue firme, seria, escalofriante. Ella perdió la paciencia.

-¡Si realmente me amaras, me lo habrías dicho ant…!

-¡No lo hice por qué huiste de mí, idiota! –Respondió arrugando el entrecejo, muestra de su enojo.- ¡Huiste de mí antes de poder decírtelo, ni siquiera me diste el tiempo! –Volvió a decir bajando un poco más el tono para no hacer tanto eco en el cuarto.- Después de que te fuiste, entendí que no sientes lo mismo ¿De acuerdo? ¡Y aun lo entiendo! Pero no huyas, maldita sea… Dímelo de una puta vez. Dime que no me quieres y punto final.

El corazón de la morena latía desenfrenadamente, que juraba que sentía como éste golpeaba su pecho con ímpetu.

_¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! _Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Esto debía ser un jodido sueño. Si, un sueño. Porque él no podría fijarse en ella… ¿O sí?

Butch Him, su contraparte, frente a ella diciendo que se ha enamorado. Las palabras que, aunque no quisiera admitir, quería escuchar salir sus labios.

Sus piernas temblaron, no de nervios, si no, de miedo. Miedo… ¿Miedo? Ella casi nunca tiene miedo, mucho menos de su rival, y ahora lo tenía.

La inseguridad le recorría. ¿Inseguridad? Ella casi nunca es insegura, y ahora lo estaba.

¿Dónde ha quedado la verdadera Buttercup? Porque esa que está allí, no es. De nuevo no se sentía ella…

¿Acaso esos sentimientos tienen que ver con la pubertad? ¡Demasiado ridículo!

-Te creía más valiente, verdecita… -Soltó Butch, al notar que no habría respuesta. Dejó de posar sus manos sobre sus hombro, dejándolos caer de forma natural.- Vete ya, si te encuentran aquí te meterás en un lío…

Y con esa última frase, pasó a un lado de ella yendo en dirección a la salida. Buttercup apretó la quijada molesta, hasta girarse hacia donde él.

-Te odio.

Butch se detuvo.

-Gracias, al menos ya me has dado una respuesta.

Quiso volver a tomar su camino, sin embargo…

-Te odio. Te odio tanto… ¡Te odio por ser como eres! Te odio porque… porque… Por mas que deseo, no puedo odiarte, estúpido.

El azabache frunció el entrecejo sorprendido. Se dio la vuelta para verle y sin esperarlo, ella ya estaba allí, frente a él, invadiendo su espacio hasta que terminó por hacerlo completamente cuando sus labios se unieron con los suyos.

_Prometo que intentaré…  
Sí, voy a intentar entregarte cada parte de mí  
Cada pequeño detalle que tus ojos no han visto  
Entonces tal vez… tal vez.  
Sí, tal vez…Tal vez. (x3)_

_Algún día  
Nos encontraremos otra vez y me necesitarás  
Me verás por completo  
Cada pequeña parte  
Sí, tal vez me amarás y entonces… _

Las pálidas manos del joven recorrieron sus mejillas con cuidado, como si ella fuese una delicada muñeca, mientras sus labios se apoderaban con necesidad de los suyos, deleitándose de su agradable sabor. Buttercup se aferró posesivamente a su cuerpo, queriendo sentirlo suyo y solo suyo. Le valía una soberana mierda que ella no se estuviese comportando como ella en esos instantes. Por un momento, dejaría a un lado su orgullo y disfrutaría de las suaves caricias que le brindaba el pelinegro.

_No quiero ser dura  
Y no quiero ser orgullosa  
No necesito ser reparada  
Y ciertamente no necesito ser encontrada  
No estoy perdida_

El chico rodeó su cintura y le atrajo más hacia sí, acorralándola contra la pared. Buttercup deslizó sus manos por el pecho del ojiverde hasta subir lentamente y rodear su cuello. Los labios del moreno se separaron unos corto instantes para sonreír. Sonrisa diferente a las demás. Incluso su mirada hacia ella era diferente.

Ternura había en sus ojos, pero enseguida esa mirada fue sustituida por una picardía. Sus ojos hambrientos recorrieron su pálido cuello y no tardó en apoderarse de el depositando suaves besos sobre este, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su lóbulo, donde una vez allí, susurró un "Te amo" provocando el sonrojo de la morena.

Buttercup tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir un suspiro. Esas palabras le hicieron erizar la piel.

Demonios, que ningún otro chico le había hecho sentir aquello con esa simple palabra.

Eso quería. Por un momento en su vida se sentía una chica, pero no cualquier chica, si no, una chica amada.

Se sentía querida entre los brazos del joven.

Y aunque le fue un poco difícil utilizar esa palabra por primera vez, logró articularla en un murmuro _"Yo también te… amo"_

_Necesito ser amada  
Solo necesito ser amada  
Solo quiero ser amada por ti  
Y no me detendré, porque creo… Que tal vez…  
Tal vez… sí, tal vez…  
Tal vez…tal vez… _

Butch alejó su rostro del pálido cuello de la pelinegra, y le abrazó. Buttercup dejó recargar su frente sobre el pecho del villano, y este apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza. Su corazón aun latía con mucha fuerza, nerviosa, asustada y al mismo tiempo emocionada.

De alguna forma le parecía un poco vergonzoso estar en esa posición. Nunca se imaginó que ella podría comportarse así frente a él, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Butch sonrió.

-Y… entonces… -Se separó un momento para sostenerle del mentón y unir ambas frentes, con una sonrisa felina: Maliciosa y traviesa. – La nenita ruda ha sido domada por mí.

Buttercup parpadeó hasta que las palabras se procesaron en su cerebro. Un tenue sonrojo se hizo presente.

-¿Domada? ¡Oh, cállate!

Él volvió a reír, pero no de una forma maldita como hacía casi siempre, ahora sonreía de verdad. Ella, aunque no quiso, se le escapó una risita traicionera.

Y una vez más, le hizo sentir querida, quedando entre sus brazos envolventes y un beso fugaz se posaba en su frente.

¿Cómo su peor rival, quien le hacía rabiar de sobremanera, logró provocarle sensaciones agradables y extrañas dentro suyo?

No lo entendía, y al final, decidió que no quería entenderlo. Solo necesitaba sentirlo, y vivirlo.

_Debería ser más lista y no tocar fuego por segunda vez  
Pero creo que tal vez… si, tal vez tu podrías…  
Tal vez… Amar, tal vez._

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ojala muy, muy, muy bien… ¿Y yo? De la patada (': pero eso no me ha impedido publicar una nueva historia, que ya tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que hasta ahora le he decidido publicar. **

**Es la primera vez que hago un Songfic, y la verdad… no lo sé. No sé si me haya quedado muy bien que digamos, pero hice mi esfuerzo y yo espero que les haya agradado… ¡Soy primeriza en esto de los songfics! Jaja **

**Bueno, para quienes han leído alguna otra historia mía, solo aviso que tardaré en actualizarlas (Comencé mis prácticas profesionales :c ¡es horrible! llego a las 9:00 p.m. a mi casa) Y solo eso u,u **

**No alargo más esto… ¡Que tengan una linda noche/Día/Tarde! **

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
